The Promise
by Ghostboy95
Summary: Kick made a promise a long time ago. Even before he met Gunther. Now he has to remember before it's to late. [KickxKendall] (Rating may go up to T in the future.)
1. Chapter 1 The forgetful

The Promise

Chapter one. The forgetful.

 **No ones POV.**

"Well you're nothing but a bookworm who wouldn't know awesome if it hit you in the face!" Kick yells.

"Oh yeah. At least I have self control and don't have to destroy something every five minutes!" Kendall yells pointing to the remains of a lemonade stand.

"I had a trampoline there first! It's not my fault you moved someone else's property and something bad happened!" Kick yell back at her.

"Well it wasn't supposed to be there in the first place Clarence!" Kendall yells getting right into Kicks face.

"I had every right to put it there and you had no right to move it! I'm lucky I didn't break a bone! No thanks to you!" Kick glaring at her.

"You don't need any help breaking bones with all of your stupid stunts!" Kendall yells.

"My stunts are well within reasonable risks unless someone messes with them Kendall!" Kick yells putting emphasis on her name.

"You are just impossible!" Kendall yells.

"No You are impossible that stunt was perfectly safe after I bounced off of the trampoline the plan was to land on that mountain mattresses to break my fall!" Kick says yelling while pointing at the stack of old mattresses. "But someone had to move it! No wonder you don't have any friends." Kick yells angrily turning around and walking off.

"Arrugg!" Kendall yells out frustratedly.

"I hate him!" Kendall says starting to cry. She runs off home and barge in the door not stopping to talk to anyone she runs to her room and slams the door shut.

"How does he not see that I care?" Kendall says curling up into a ball on her bed. Her door opens slowly.

"Go away mom I don't want to talk right now." Kendall says quietly.

"Don't worry mom is downstairs." Ken says.

"Ken!" Kendall yells happily. She jumps up and hugs her older brother.

"Hi Kendall." He says happily hugging her back.

"Now what was that about?" He asks concerned.

Kendall hadn't seen her older brother in over a year and a half. Ken had been working in South America setting up doctor clinics.

"When did you get home?" Kendall asks avoiding the question.

"A few hours ago now answer the question." Ken says.

Kendall sits on her bed letting her head fall down. Ken sits beside her and puts an arm around her.

"Hey you can talk to me now what happened?" He asks softly.

"Clarence happened that's what." Kendall says quietly and angrily.

"What happened between you two now?" He asks slightly amused.

"It's not funny." Kendall says glaring at her older brother.

"Okay but seriously what happened?" He asks stiffening his smile.

"Well I accidentally ruined a stunt for him and he ruined my lemonade stand and he and I just went back and forth yelling." Kendall says leaving out the last part.

"And what else?" Ken asks knowing more happened.

"Nothing else." Kendall says turning her head away. "

Kendall I know when you're lying so don't try it with me." Ken says frowning.

"He said 'No wonder you don't have any friends' which isn't exactly wrong." Kendall says curling back into a ball.

"He and I need to talk apparently." Ken says angrily while getting up.

"No you don't need to have talk with him! I can handle my own problems." Kendall says standing up.

"Don't worry he's not your boyfriend so I can talk to him, but I need to remind of a promise he made." Ken says a stern look on his face.

Kendall looks at him confused.

"What promise?"

"He never told you?" Ken says raising an eyebrow.

"No but what promise?" Kendall asks persistently.

"If he didn't tell you I can't tell you either." Ken says opening the door.

"What do you mean you can't tell me?" Kendall asks angry that her older brother was hiding a secret from her.

"I can't tell you about it because I promised Kick that I wouldn't say anything until he told you which I thought would have been shortly after I left." Ken says walking down the stairs.

"Wait then what was it about?" Kendall asks following down the stairs.

"It was about you now stop prying and go tell mom you're fine." Ken says opening up the door.

"Oh alright but we are having a talk about this after you get back." Kendall says crossly.

"Okay bye." Ken says closing the door. "

I hope he still likes to hang out at the food and fix." Ken says to no one in particular.

At the Food and Fix

Ken walks up to the door and opens one only to have to duck out of the way of a flying a corn dog. "I'm not in the mood today Brad!" Kick says jumping out of the way of another corn dog.

"I don't care dilweed you shouldn't have told mom and dad about my taniki lumberjacks magazines!" Brad yells filling a cup with slushy mix. He grabs a packet of pop rocks and tosses it in putting a lid on quickly.

Ken walks up to Brad "Kick and I need to have a talk leave." Ken says angrily.

"Not chance loser." Brad says ignoring him and turning to toss the slushy grenade at Kick.

"Fine then." Ken says grabbing Brad and tossing him into the freezer section along with the slushy grenade.

"Should have left when you had the chance." Ken says glaring at him and shutting the door.

"Who are you?" Brad asks scaredly. "

Ken Perkins." Ken says turning around and walking back to the front of the store.

"Hey thanks man." Kick says grabbing a can of cheeta chug.

"You and I need to have a talk Clarence." Ken says angrily while grabbing Kick and spinning him around.

"Ken?" Kick asks surprised.

"Yeah I am back and you and I need to have a talk about remembering!" Ken yells.

"Hey back off!" Gunther yells.

"Who's this?" Ken asks glancing at Gunther then looking back at Kick.

"Gunther my best friend. Now what's up with you?" Kick asks a little frightened.

"When did you meet him?" Ken asks still glaring at me.

"About a month after you left." Kick says glaring back at Ken.

"Kick who is this guy?" Gunther asks confused.

"Ken Perkins. Kendall's older brother." Kick says not breaking the glare.

"What?" Gunther yells. "

Yeah and I need to have a chat with Kick here alone." Ken says glaring at Gunther.

"No way anything you have to say to him you can say to me." Gunther says glaring at Ken.

"Fine then. Kick do you remember the day that I left?" Ken asks staring at Kick.

"Yeah I hated that day." Kick says frowning.

"Then do you remember the promise you made me?" Ken asks staring back at Kick.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kick says turning away. "Oh really? Me'bana betenor Kendall bal gar?" (What happen to Kendall and you?)

"Kendall Am'd!" (Kendall Changed!) Kick yells back.

"So you do remember!" Ken says smiling.

End of Chapter One.

A/N If anyone can guess what language they are talking in before a week is up I will send a copy of the second chapter to them through PM. Please leave your answer's in the reviews. Also I would like to continue to do this so please if you do get a copy don't spread it around if you do I will no longer offer this. Oh and Google translate doesn't work on this language. Good luck :)


	2. Chapter 2

The Promise.

Chapter 2. Remembering.

"What did you guys say?" Gunther asks confused.

"Never mind Gunther." Ken says still staring at Kick.

"Me'vaar Kendall Am'd?" (How did Kendall change?) Ken asks.

"Wer'cuy." (It doesn't matter.) Kick says.

"What are they saying?" Gunther asks Wade.

"No idea my Norse amigo." Wade says.

"Ne bic Jahaal'." (I think it does.) Ken says. "

"Fine you want to know how she changed. She wanted me to stop stunts. My best friend wanted me stop stunts. I stopped the really dangerous ones for her and I always made sure to make sure that I had a back up plan for them but no she wanted me stop. I even promised not to do El Diablo agian for her." Kick yells.

"Wait! What?" Gunther yells.

"She wanted you to stop because she cares about Kick." Ken says smiling.

"And you promised to always be friends with her Kick. To protect her and to be there for her." Ken says getting angry again.

"And what makes you think that I haven't done that for her? Huh?" Kick yells back at Ken.

Ken stands there for a moment.

"You don't have an answer because I have always been there for her no matter how much we fight. When she wanted to see her girly movie I lent her the money for the ticket and saw part of it with her. When we had to dance in order to pass gym I did my best to make she passed and I didn't screw up her perfect GPA. When she was dating Ronaldo and we got our hands stuck together with cave sap I made sure that I didn't screw up her relationship. And when they broke up I got her her favorite snack to try and cheer her up. So tell me how I broke my promise to you?" Kick yells glaring at Ken.

"Gar gotal kaysh orjorer." (You made her cry.) Ken says quietly.

"Meg?" (What?)Kick asks slightly afraid.

"Gar gotal kaysh orjorer." Ken yells at Kick.

"But she doesn't care what I think." Kick says taking a stepping back.

"Kaysh ulur baatir gar 'solet." (She cares about you very much.) Ken says.

"Nayc kaysh wer'cuy." (No she doesn't.) Kick says moving off to the door.

"Com'n Gunther." Kick says motioning to his friend.

"Wait Kick! Why do you think she doesn't care?" Ken asks following me.

"She wanted me to stop doing stunts and all she does is argue with me and insult me." Kick says walking out the door.

"Now leave me alone." Kick says shutting the door.

"Kick who were you talking about?" Gunther asks concerned.

"Never mind Gunther." Kick says walking towards the hangout.

"Where are we going?" Gunther asks starting to follow.

"No I need to be alone for a little while okay?" Kick says stopping.

"Um okay I'll see you tomorrow then?" Gunther says sadly.

"Yeah sure buddy." Kick says walking off.

"He'll be alright Gunther he just needs to think about some things." Ken says stepping out the door.

"What were you guys talking about?" Gunther asks.

"He made a promise a long time ago and now he needs to think about how he's going to keep it." Ken says.

"What did he promise?" Gunther asks looking at a shrinking Kick.

"I can't tell you that but it has to do with Kendall." Ken says turning to go back home.

"Kendall? But they hate each other." Gunther says shocked.

"No they don't but they seem to act it sometimes." Ken says walking off.

The next day.

Gunther walks up to Kicks front door and rings the doorbell. Mrs. Buttowski answers.

"Gunther? Hi how are you?" Mrs. Butowski says.

"Good I was just wondering if Kick was here?" Gunther asks politely.

"What I thought he slept over at your house last night?" Mrs. Buttowski says confused.

"No he told me yesterday that he was going off to think and to see him today." Gunther says worried.

"Wait then what happened to him? And where did he sleep last night?" Mrs. Buttowski asks starting to panic.

"Calm down Mrs. B. I'll go find him he's probably at our hang out." Gunther says calming her down.

"Oh thank you Gunther. Please tell him to come home right away." She says closing the door.

Gunther walks down the road towards the hideout.

 _Why didn't Kick go home last night?_ Gunther walks up to the hideout and looks around.

"No Kick but where else would he go? Oh a letter?" Gunther says noticing a letter sitting on the couch. Gunther picks it up and reads what's on the front.

"For Kendall's eyes only. Well guess I better read it to see what Kick wants." Gunther says opening it up. Only to find a note with an unreadable language.

"What is this? Code?" Gunther scratches his head.

"Ken must have said something bad to Kick!" Gunther exclaims.

"I have to go find him. He might know what this means." Gunther yells running to the Perkins house.

At the Perkins house

"Ding dong." The doorbell rings Ken stands up from the couch and goes to the door.

"I got it." Kendall yells from the front door.

"Gunther?" Kendall says surprised.

"Is Ken here?" Gunther asks.

"Yeah I'm here. What is it Gunther?" Ken says walking to the front door.

"It's Kick he disappeared yesterday after you two argued and all I managed to find was this." Gunther explains and hands him the note.

"I don't know this says but hey Kendall can you look at this?" Ken says showing her the note.

"Kendall meh gar ti haa'taylir ibic bal gar baatir olaror mar'eyir cuun bral." Kendall looks over the note.

"I might know but I haven't used this in over a year." Kendall says thinking.

"Kendall if you are… reading this and you… care then… come find me… at our… our… um." Kendall pauses scratching her head.

"Come on Kendall you are the smartest person I know now figure it out." Ken encourages.

"Fort!" Kendall exclaims smiling.

"Wait who wrote this the only people who know this language are standing right here." Kendall asks confused.

"Not everyone little sis and I didn't come up with the written part." Ken says smiling.

"He still remembers this?" Kendall asks surprised.

"Apparently and when did you two come up with a written part?" Ken asks smiling even more.

"A few days after you left we spent about a week on it." Kendall says smiling.

"Okay now where is this fort and how do I find Kick?" Gunther asks determined.

"Slow down Gunther. Kendall's the only one who can fix this that is if she wants to?" Ken says staring at Kendall questioningly.

"Why me? Can't you do this? I mean he was fine until you went and talked to him." Kendall says crossing her arms.

"No I just made him think about promise he made me and besides which why did you ask him to give up stunts?" Ken asks looking sternly at Kendall.

"I only asked that after he almost died trying El Diablo." Kendall yells at Ken.

Kendall says quietly "It was about three weeks after you left and he tried to do it and almost died out there so I asked to stop this madness before he really did die. But we argued over it and eventually he compromised saying that he would wouldn't attempt El Diablo until he was eighteen. After that he met Gunther and we stopped talking almost immediately because he replaced me with HIM!" Kendall ends yelling and pointing at Gunther.

"He didn't replace you Kendall." Ken says.

"Oh really cause it sure seems that way to me ever since Gunther came here. He barely speaks to me and the only nice thing he's done for me is lend me some cash to see a movie." Kendall yells back.

"Really cause he told me a few other things he's done that you don't really know about I'm guessing."

"What other things?" Kendall asks angrily.

"Well apparently he also saw part of it with you, He also did his best not to screw up your dance routine when you two got paired up in gym class. And when you broke up with Ronaldo he got you your favorite snack for you." Ken says listing off the things Kick told him.

"Yeah the only reason he saw part of it with me was to avoid an usher. Heck he even kissed me to avoid getting caught! And gym class was only to get a passing grade for the rest of the year. And the cave sap thing was only because he didn't want anyone to think we were dating. And I found my favorite snack sitting on my bed when I got home with no trace of who left it for me. So please tell me how it was being nice to me!" Kendall yells at Ken.

"Kick may not be up front about it but he does care for you in his own way Kendall. He doesn't want to give up stunts because that's what he's all about. It would be like him asking you to give up reading or studying. He may not show it all that well but he still cares for you quite a bit Kendall." Ken says looking softly at Kendall.

"Then why did he say that awful thing then?" Kendall says about ready to cry.

"I don't know and from what I could tell he doesn't either. But you should go talk to him." Ken says smiling.

"Why would I?" Kendall says looking away.

"Because you like him." Ken says grinning.

"Oh what makes you think that?" Kendall asks glaring at Ken.

"Because if you didn't then you wouldn't have been hurt by what he said. Now go find him cause I don't know where your guys fort is." Ken says pointing out the door.

"Fine I will be back here in a few hours." Kendall says grumbling as she walks out the door.

"Hey Gunther do me a favour." Ken says closing the door.

Out in the woods.

"Oh come on. How does this path still even exist?" Kendall asks aloud as she pulls through a group of bushes. The bush gets thicker and thicker as she walks through the forest.

"Clarence are you out here?" Kendall yells out as walks down the slightly less thick path.

"Kick if you are out here just answer me!" Kendall yells stumbling through a group of small trees.

"Ahah I found it!" Kendall exclaims as she looks up.

"I'd better go see if he's up there." Kendall says to herself.

"Hey these boards look pretty new?" Kendall says looking at the ladder hammered into the tree.

"But who would replace them? No one's come out here in years." Kendall thinks aloud while climbing.

She climbs through the entrance and looks around.

"This place isn't even dirty." Kendall says surprised.

"I would have thought that it would be run down." Kendall looks around and sees a small chest.

"Hey my chest!" Kendall says walking to the small box.

"I wonder if it's still in there." She says opening it.

"It is!" Kendall says pulling a small book out of the chest.

"I can't believe it." Kendall says looking a the title.

"A language for only the most trusted and loyal friends. Kendall and Kick." She opens it up.

"To always being best friends no matter what." The first page says.

Kendall looks through the first few pages containing the few written parts that they had completed. Kendall reads the translations and flips to the last page of content.

"I think I have a few idea's on how to finish it." she says flipping to the next page.

"Hey what's this?" Kendall says seeing it full of translations.

"But I didn't write this." The pages after them were also full. Almost all of the booklet was.

"But I didn't write any of this. Who did?" Kendall asks reading it over again.

"So you remembered how to read it." A voice says from behind her.

A/N So any ideas on the language? No. Alright you have to be a huge star wars nerd to know this one. Anyway promise stands anyone who figures it out in the next week gets the new chapter early. So tell me what you think of my story.


	3. Chapter 3

The Promise

Chapter Three

"Kick!" Kendall exclaims worreling around and hiding the book behind her.

"Yes. And I will take my book back please." Kick says pointing at the open chest.

"But it's not just yours." Kendall says handing him the book.

"It hasn't been yours since I finished what you started." Kick says carefully placing the book back in the chest.

"And who decided that?" Kendall says frowning at him.

"Wer'cuy." (It was a long time ago.) Kick mumbles as he closes the chest and snaps a little lock on it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kendall asks still frowning.

"Joihaar'ir Mandalorian." (Speak Mandalorian.) Kick says glancing out a small window.

"Why?" Kendall asks.

Kick glares at her.

"Tion'jor?" Kendall asks rolling her eyes.

"Jorcu ni copaanir betenor haa'taylir tion'solet gar partaylir." (Because I want to see how much you remember.) Kick says smiling slightly.

"Ni partaylir luubid betenor suvarir gar miit'gaanar." (I remember enough to understand your writing.) Kendall says still frowning.

"Ken gaa'taylir gar?" (Ken help you?) Kick asks.

"Nayc." (No.) Kendall looks around.

"Tion'ad taylir laam ibic naritir?" (Who keeps up this place?) Kendall asks.

"Ni." (Me.) Kick says simply.

"A tion'jor?" (But why?) Kendall asks looking at kick confused.

"Jorcu ni partaylir'd." (Because I remembered." Kick says walking over to the far wall.

"Shekemir ni." (Follow me.) Kick says climbing up a ladder that blended into the wall and opening a hatch.

Kendall follows silently.

They climb out onto the top of the fort and look out.

They can see for quite the distance because the roof is higher than most trees.

"It's a beautiful sight isn't it." Kick says looking towards Mellowbrook.

"Yeah it is." Kendall says.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." Kick says sitting down and looking out sadly.

"Me too. I should've known that it was for your stunt." Kendall says sitting down as well.

"Yeah but I shouldn't have yelled like that or said what I did." Kick counters.

"Yeah that hurt." Kendall says starting to get mad.

"You have no idea what it's been like for me since Gunther came and you left." Kendall says angrily.

"No friends and the only one I truly trusted replaced me. Working at the only thing that made me forget which in the end always ended up back at you." Kendall spits out.

"I didn't replace you, despite what you think. Gunther may be my best friend but you were always more." Kick says looking down.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asks looking at Kick.

"You were always more and I hate the fact that you never saw that." Kick says glaring at the ground.

"I wasn't more. I was an annoyance." Kendall says looking at him.

"Well sometimes but you had your reasons and most of them were valid. So why did you come out here?" Kick asks looking at her.

"Because I was the only one who knew where you were and the only one who could solve the problem." Kendall says looking back at the horizon.

"What problem?" Kick asks.

"Our relationship." Kendall says smiling sadly.

"Yeah that has been strained I suppose." Kick says laughing slightly.

"Well what are we going to do about it?" Kendall asks seriously.

"Well I see two ways for this to end. One we agree to stop fighting and go about happily or we keep fighting and our friendship ends." Kick says monotonally.

"Okay I would rather the first but I don't see how?" Kendall asks.

"Well I could annoy you less and maybe you could harp less on my stunts at least not the less dangerous ones." Kick compromises.

"Yeah but we fight because we can." Kendall says smiling a little.

"Yeah that's a bit of an issue so why don't we just go ahead and cross that bridge when we get there?" Kick says smiling at Kendall.

"Okay well why don't we head home your parents are worried about you." Kendall says standing up.

"Sure but two things, one. Here." Kick says grabbing Kendall's hand and putting a small item in it.

"What's this?" Kendall asks studying the small key.

"It's a key for the chest in there if you want to study what I translated. And two let's take the fun way down." Kick says wrapping his arm around Kendall and jumping off the edge.

Kendall screams as she throughs her arms around Kick. As he grabs a rope one handed and swings down to the ground letting it slide through.

"Clarence! What on earth were you thinking?" Kendall yells at him.

"Well that was the fun way down and you hadn't been down it before. Plus you would never go down it without being surprised with it." Kick says smiling.

"Well that may be true you should have asked first." Kendall says putting her hands on her hips frowning.

"Okay I will ask first next time. Sorry now let's take the clear path home." Kick says pointing to a well beaten path.

"Oh how did I not know about it?" Kendall asks remembering the particularly difficult journey here.

"Because it leads to the gully and you never go there." Kick explains as they head down the path.

A few weeks later.

"What did you guys talk about?" Gunther asks frustratedly.

"Not going to happen Gunther. What we talked about is private even to you." Kick says walking into the classroom.

"Buttowski you are late. Take a seat please." Mrs. Fitzpatrick says frowning.

"Sorry ma'am I woke up late." Kick says politely while walking to his seat.

"Hey how are you?" Kendall whispers beside him.

"Jate. Gar?" (Good. You?) Kick says smiling.

"Jate. Tion'jor ti gar du'car?" (Good. Why are you late?) Kendall asks while writing something down.

"I told the truth there. I slept in." Kick says shrugging.

"No talking please." Mrs. Fitzpatrick says from the front of the class.

Kick writes something on a piece of paper and passes it to Kendall.

Kendall opens the note and writes something down before passing it back.

"You know my policy on notes Kick, now come up here and read it aloud." Mrs. Fitzpatrick says pointing a ruler at the rule board.

"Okay." Kick says smiling as he walks up to the front of the class.

"It says-Narir gar copaanir slanar urcir laam venjii bajur?(Do you want to meet up after school?)- And her response- Elek. Sha ni kayai.(Yes. at my house.)" Kick says smirking at the confused faces.

"And what are you speaking?" Mrs. Fitzpatrick says smiling.

"A language that no one but those who created it know." Kick says smiling as he turns to go back to his seat.

"Hold on what does that translate to?" Mrs. Fitzpatrick says walking over to him.

"I can't say only the one who holds the key can. Which I gave away to someone I trust very much." Kick says staring at Mrs. Fitzpatrick.

"Well who was that?" She asks growing frustrated.

"I can't tell you that either." Kick says frowning.

"Well what can you tell me?" The teacher asks rolling her eyes.

"That those are the rules and nothing else." Kick says looking at her.

"If you don't tell me then I will have to give you detention." She says grabbing a pad from the desk.

"Okay but you won't get an answer from me I have kept this promise through much more difficult times then detention." Kick says adamantly.

"Kick just tell her." Kendall says speaking up from the back of the class.

"I can't." Kick says shrugging.

"Ni kelir. (I shall) The note says do you want to meet up after school and the response yes at my house. Happy?" Kendall says crossing her arms as she frowns.

"Kendall." Kick says frowning.

"What I don't mind if they know that I helped create this language." Kendall says pulling the key out from inside her shirt and allowing it to hang from the string around her neck.

"Well now you know let's continue with class." Kick says frowning as he returns to his seat.

"Very well." Mrs. Fitzpatrick says picking up her lesson plan.

"Tion'jor sirbur mayen?" (Why say anything?) Kick asks.

"Because I didn't want to get you in trouble. Plus I had forgotten our promise until you mentioned it." Kendall says looking at her desk.

"I don't mind getting detention if you don't want people to know that we are friends but if you are okay with it that work too." Kick says glancing at Kendall to gauge her reaction.

"Believe it or not I like having you as a friend so I won't be hiding the fact that we are in fact friends." Kendall says smiling at him.

"Good cause I like being your friend to." Kick says smiling back at her. Kendall blushes and gets back to her paper.

The class ends and as Kick and Kendall leave the classroom they get called back by the teacher.

"Alright you two I don't appreciate my authority being undermined during class." She says frowning at them.

"Sorry but there are some rules I won't break." Kick says pointedly.

"And why is that?" She asks looking between the two teens.

"Because I made them with two other very important people in my life and I won't break my word to them." Kick says.

"And you're one of these people Kendall?" She asks.

"Yes and don't ask who the other one is you don't know them. And besides that we couldn't tell you without permission from them." Kendall says cutting off her next question.

"Well I will let you two off without detention this time but next time I will hand out detentions without hesitation. Got it?" Mrs. Fitzpatrick says firmly.

"Yes ma'am." Both Kendall and Kick say at the same time.

"Now get to your next class." Mrs. Fitzpatrick says shooing them away. Both of them quickly exit the classroom without another word.

"Well that was close." Kick says smiling.

"Yeah no doubt so my house after school?" Kendall asks walking down the hallway.

"You bet." Kick says walking with her.

"What should we do?" Kendall asks as she stops and puts the combination to her locker.

"You mean at your house?" Kick asks looking around.

"Yes." Kendall says smiling.

"Well we could read or something?" Kick says unsure of himself.

"Really you want read? After school?" Kendall asks raising an eyebrow.

"Well if you want to." Kick says smiling.

"Well how about we do our homework then go out to the fort?" Kendall asks smiling.

"Sure that sound's good." Kick says smiling at her.

"Alright now get to class. I will see you after school." Kendall says smiling as she enters her classroom.

After School.

"Hey Kendall." Kick says grinding down the railing to the bottom.

"Hey want to head to my house?" Kendall smiling as she pushes her hair back behind her ear.

"Sure let's get our homework done." Kick says picking up his board.

"You actually want to do your school work?" Kendall asks looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes believe it or not I do intend to graduate school." Kick says shrugging.

"I just never thought that you took it seriously. I mean daredevils don't need to go to school."

"I may not need to but most daredevils have graduated school. Even a few have college degrees." Kick says putting his board down and riding beside her.

"Really it doesn't seem to take much smarts to do stunts. Sorry I didn't mean it like that." Kendall says hurriedly.

"Don't worry I know what you meant but stunts do take a lot of math and calculations in order to make sure that they are safe. Relatively." Kick explains.

"Really you don't just set up a ramp and go for it?"

"Sometimes but most of the time I check the angles and relative velocity."

"So you must be pretty good at math?"

"Yeah it comes to me easily."

"So then why are barely passing math?"

"I find it boring without a result that I can use."

"Well here we are, come on in." Kendall says opening the door to her house.

"Kendall is that you?" Kendall's mom asks.

"Yeah and Kick." Kendall yells back.

"We are going up to my room to do homework."

"Kick? Do you mean Clarence?" She asks.

"Yes she does." Kick answers.

"Oh really well good just behave while you're up there." Kendall's mom says.

"Mom!" Kendall exclaims.

"What?" She asks back laughing a little.

"What I don't get it?" Kick asks confused.

"It's alright let's just go before she says anything else." Kendall says turning away blushing.

"Alright." Kick says shrugging.

"So let's start with math." Kick says entering her room.

"Sure." Kendall says opening up her book bag.

"Hey what's this?" Kick asks picking up a photograph.

"Oh um nothing." Kendall says reaching to take it.

"No this a picture of us dancing." Kick says smiling as he hands her the photo.

"Yeah so what?" Kendall says putting back into it's spot on top her desk.

"It's at the end where someone yelled out kiss her." Kick says turning around to grab his bag.

"Yeah it was the best photo I could find." Kendall pulls out her homework.

"Okay." Kick says turning back around.

"Well let's get this over with." Kick says sitting on the floor.

"You could sit on my bed with me if you like?" Kendall says sitting on her bed and crossing her legs.

"Okay." Kick says getting up and sitting down on the opposite side of the bed facing her.

"Okay question one."

One hour later.

"Alright let's go out to the fort." Kick says closing his english book.

"Yeah let's go. Do you want to eat out there?" Kendall asks closing her door.

"Sure we can grab something at Battlesnax." Kick says walking down the stairs.

"You two don't have to, here." Kendall's mom says hand Kendall a picnic basket.

"Oh thank you Mrs. Perkins." Kick says opening the front door for Kendall.

"No problem just be back by sunset." She says closing the door behind them.

"Well that was nice of her." Kick says grabbing the basket.

"Yeah I just wonder how she knew." Kendall ask a loud.

"Well she could have overheard our conversation." Kick says smiling.

"Yeah but how? I mean we were upstairs and she was downstairs... She was eavesdropping!" Kendall exclaims.

"But why would she do that?" Kick asks.

"Well she probably wanted to see if we were just doing homework." Kendall grumbles.

"But what else would we be doing?" Kick asks turning down the new path to the fort.

"Well we are a boy and girl." Kendall says blushing.

"So and why are you blushing? Oh! What! She didn't think that we were…" Kick's face goes red.

"Yeah she probably did." Kendall says smiling.

"But why would she think that?" Kick asks looking at her.

"Because I-have no idea." Kendall switches her answer halfway through.

"Oh really." Kick says looking at her.

"Yes and wonderful we are here." Kendall says looking up.

"Yeah let's go to the top and eat." Kick says climbing up.

"Jeez Kendall get a hold of yourself." Kendall says to herself before following.

"So let's see what she packed us." Kendall says opening it up.

"Yeah I bet your mom is a good cook." Kick says watching as Kendall pulls out sandwiches, two containers of salad and two bags of cookies.

"She is let's eat." Kendall says opening up one of the sandwiches.

"Wow this is really good." Kick says after taking a bite out of his.

"Yeah she does love working in the kitchen." Kendall says taking another bite out of hers.

"So Kendall." Kick hesitates.

"What?" Kendall asks.

"Well I was just wondering if you enjoyed dancing as much as I did?" Kick asks looking away.

"I did why?" Kendall says smiling.

"Well because I was wondering if you wanted to go to the upcoming school dance with me?" Kick says still not looking at her.

"Sure it sounds like fun." Kendall says blushing.

"You actually want to go with me?" Kick asks looking at her surprised.

"Yes." Kendall says smiling.

"Why?" Kick asks curiously.

"Because it sounds like fun." Kendall says grabbing a bag of cookies.

"Okay, well, great." Kick says smiling.

A while later.

"So I guess we should head home." Kendall says as the sun begins to set.

"Yeah I wouldn't want to get you in trouble." Kick says heading to the edge of the roof.

"You want to take the fast way down?" Kick asks holding his hand out.

"Sure." Kendall says grabbing the basket in one hand and then taking Kick's hand.

He pulls her in close and wraps his arm around her waist.

"Let's go." Kick says smiling at her and then jumping.

"WOOOHOOOO!" Kendall yells out while falling.

Kick grabs the same rope and swings them on to the ground.

"That was fun." Kendall says looking at Kick.

"Yeah you seem to like adrenaline as much I do." Kick says smiling.

"Well it does have a certain rush." Kendall says. Kick looks at Kendall.

A branch snaps near them.

They pull apart and look around.

"Guys." Ken says stepping out of the bushes.

"KEN!" Kendall yells out angrily.

"Seriously dude!" Kick says just as mad.

"Well to be fair I wanted to see if this place was still together. But that was unexpected." Ken says smiling.

"You didn't see a thing. Got it!" Kendall says.

"Oh but I did." Ken says smiling at them mischievously.

"Nayc gar narir nayc haa'taylir mayen." (No you do not see anything.) Kick says glaring at him.

"Oh come on now don't deny it. You two were about to kiss." Ken says smiling as he crosses his arms.

"You don't know about that." Kendall says.

"Oh but you and I both know something he doesn't." Ken says pointing at Kendall.

"What?" Kick asks looking between both of them confused.

"Ken you say anything about that and you will suffer!" Kendall says glaring at him.

"About what!" Kick yells.

"Nothing." Kendall says turning to him and smiling.

"What?" Kick asks looking at Ken.

"Let's go Kick." Kendall says grabbing Kick's hand and walking down the path.

"Okay." Kick says looking back at Ken.

Ken looks at him smiling and shrugs.

"So I guess we head to your house?" Kick says not protesting the fact that she was still holding his hand.

"Yes." Kendall says shortly.

"Sorry." Kick says.

"For what? You didn't do anything. Ken did!" Kendall says angrily.

"Okay well what was he saying?" Kick asks.

"Not now Clarence." Kendall says smiling at him.

"Oh okay I will leave that alone." Kick says.

"Please for now." Kendall says.

"Well here we are." Kick says walking up to Kendall's door.

"Yes we are. I guess I should let go of your hand?" She says blushing.

"Yeah but just one thing first. Do you still want to go to the dance with me?" Kick asks smiling.

"Yes I do." Kendall says.

"Thank you. Goodnight Kendall." Kick says kissing her on the cheek.

"Goodnight Kick." Kendall says absentmindedly opening the door.

"So I was right." Ken says behind her.

"Oh shut it!" Kendall says glaring at him.

"So you two are going to the dance together." Ken says walking in behind her.

"Yes now go away." Kendall says walking up the stairs.

"What are you two talking about?" Mrs. Perkins asks.

"Oh just the fact that Kendall got a date to the dance." Ken says smiling.

"She did! Who?" She asks looking at Kendall.

"Kick." Kendall says glaring at Ken.

"And when did this happen?" Mrs. Perkins asks Ken.

"Right before he kissed her on the cheek." Ken says grinning.

"You were watching!" Kendall says glaring.

"He kissed you!" Mrs. Perkins exclaims.

"Yes now anything else Ken!" Kendall asks glaring at him.

"No." Ken says still grinning.

"You are so dead!" Kendall exclaims yelling at Ken and throwing the basket at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Promise.**

 **Chapter Four.**

 **"** **So ready to go Kick?" Gunther asks straightening Kick's tie.**

 **"** **Yes. Now I have to get to Kendall's soon." Kick says stepping away and smoothing his suit.**

 **"** **Yeah and how on earth did you get her to go with you?" Gunther asks grabbing the flowers Kick got for Kendall from his dresser.**

 **"** **She is going to love these." Gunther says smiling.**

 **"** **I hope so cost my allowance." Kick says smiling as he grabs a small box from his bedside table.**

 **"** **Well these and that." Gunther says motioning to the box.**

 **"** **Hey quiet. I need this to remain a secret." Kick says hiding the box in his clothes.**

 **"** **I won't spill any secrets to her cause I can't go." Gunther says frowning.**

 **"** **Well who's fault is that." Kick says looking at him pointedly.**

 **"** **Well I mean how was I supposed to know that it would catch fire?" Gunther asks shrugging.**

 **"** **Well now you know. Now go home and I have a dance to get to." Kick says taking the flowers from Gunther and walking downstairs.**

 **"** **Oh you look so handsome my little man." Mrs. Buttowski says.**

 **"** **Mom no fussing I finally got everything right." Kick says smoothing his hair back.**

 **"** **Well I can't help myself. You're so cute." She says grabbing a camera.**

 **"** **Well please do, I need to look good for this." Kick says opening the door.**

 **"** **Well have a good time and be back by two am." Mr. Buttowski says closing the door behind him.**

 **Kick walks the short distance to Kendall's.**

 **Kick walks up to the door and tugs at his collar.**

 ** _Well here goes everything._** **Kick thinks while knocking on the door.**

 **"** **Well now this is an interesting position I am put in." Ken says opening the door for Kick.**

 **"** **Yes but you and I both know that Kendall would kill you if you ruined this." Kick says smiling as he walks in.**

 **"** **Yes but that doesn't mean that I can't tell you to respect her or else." Ken says smiling.**

 **"** **Well you can but that doesn't mean that I will fear her wrath more." Kick says grinning back at him.**

 **"** **Hey do me a favor. Take care of her." Ken says looking at him more seriously.**

 **"** **I will besides I have respect for her and that alone wouldn't allow anything to happen." Kick says looking at him just as seriously.**

 **"** **Good. Ah there she is." Ken says motioning to the top of the stairs.**

 **Kick looks up and stops.**

 **Kendall is in a stunning black dress. The dress stopped just above her ankles and wrapped up and around one shoulder leaving the other exposed. She looked stunning.**

 **"** **Well what do you think?" Kendall asks after a minute.**

 **"** **I… I think that you look amazing." Kick says getting his brain to work again.**

 **"** **Thank you." Kendall says walking down the stairs to them.**

 **"** **Well little sis just one thing left." Ken says grabbing a camera off the table.**

 **"** **Yes of course the pictures." Kendall says walking over to Kick.**

 **"** **Well then let's get to it." Kick says wrapping his arm around Kendall's waist.**

 **"** **Alright smile." Ken says snapping a few photo's.**

 **"** **Alright now your car awaits." Kick says opening the door for her.**

 **"** **You got a car?" Kendall asks.**

 **"** **Yes." Kick says smiling.**

 **"** **Well he got me to help out." Ken says grabbing a set of keys off the hook.**

 **"** **Haha I wondered what you two were planning." Kendall says holding her arm out for Kick.**

 **"** **Well we were trying to keep it a secret but oh well." Kick says taking her arm and walking out the door with her.**

 **"** **Alright get in the back you two and behave." Ken says looking at Kick.**

 **"** **Hey." Kick says smiling as he opens the door for Kendall.**

 **"** **Thank you and enough both of you." Kendall says stepping in.**

 **"** **Okay." Ken says getting in and starting the car.**

 **"** **So when we get there what do you want to do first?" Kendall asks Kick.**

 **"** **Well we could get some food and then dance after eating." Kick suggests.**

 **"** **That sounds good to me. I can't wait. My first dance." Kendall says getting excited.**

 **"** **My first too." Kick says smiling at her.**

 **"** **Really but you had to have gone to the ones before this?" Kendall asks.**

 **"** **I could have but I never had anyone to go with so I did stunts instead."**

 **"** **And here we are." Ken says pulling up to the school.**

 **"** **Thanks Ken." Kick says opening his door and helping Kendall out.**

 **"** **Your welcome. I will be back at the end of the dance to pick you up so be ready to go when I get here." Ken says looking back at them.**

 **"** **Now go have fun." He says as Kick closes the door.**

 **"** **Well ready to go in?" Kick asks as they approach the doors.**

 **Kendall takes a deep breath.**

 **"** **Yup let's see how they react to this." Kendall says grabbing Kick's hand.**

 **They step into the gym and look around. The gym has been decorated in black and white streamers. There are all sorts of colors flying around the gym from several spinning balls. There are tables on the outside the of the gym with two tables full of food and drinks. There are a large group students dancing in the middle of the gym.**

 **"** **Well this is interesting." Kick says looking around.**

 **"** **Yeah, want to show them how to dance first?" Kendall asks smiling at Kick.**

 **"** **Sure." Kick says leading Kendall to the dance floor.**

 **"** **Let's do this." Kendall says looking at Kick dangerously.**

 **Kendall and Kick dance for about an hour doing everything from the Salsa to the Waltz.**

 **"** **Well I think that we have effectively taken over the dance floor." Kick says looking around at everyone staring.**

 **"** **Well want to grab some food?" Kendall asks.**

 **"** **Sure." Kick says walking over to the food.**

 **"** **So what do you have planned for tonight?" Kendall asks picking up a plate.**

 **"** **I have no idea what you are talking about." Kick asks smiling.**

 **"** **Oh come on I have heard more than one rumor." Kendall says looking at him.**

 **"** **Well you may have heard rumors but I won't be saying a thing." Kick says smiling at her.**

 **After a moment they both turn back to getting food.**

 **They walk over to an empty table and begin eating.**

 **"** **Thank you Kick." Kendall says.**

 **"** **For what?" Kick asks looking up from his food.**

 **"** **I haven't been this happy since Ken left and it feels amazing to be included again and to be friends with you again." Kendall says smiling sweetly at him.**

 **"** **Well I missed being your friend too." Kick says smiling back.**

 **"** **So the dance is almost over want to go for a walk?" Kick asks looking at the clock.**

 **"** **Sure." Kendall says standing up.**

 **They walk out behind the school looking at the stars and the three quarters full moon.**

 **They arrive at the fountain and Kendall steps up to the fountain and plays in the water with her hand.**

 **"** **Kendall I really like you." Kick says pulling the box out of his back pocket.**

 **"** **I really like you to Kick." Kendall says looking at him while leaning on the fountain.**

 **"** **Well I." Kick pauses for a second.**

 **"** **Kendall will you be my girlfriend?" Kick asks opening the box revealling a silver locket.**

 **It was about the size of a loonie.**

 **On the front was an image two people hugging with a small clasp on the side.**

 **"** **Yes!" Kendall says pulling the locket out of the box and looking at it.**

 **"** **Is there a picture inside?" Kendall says looking at the cover.**

 **"** **Yes, go ahead and open it." Kick says motioning to it.**

 **Kendall opens it and see a smaller version of the same picture she had from the dancing in gym class.**

 **The two of them so close like they were about to kiss.**

 **"** **You weren't the only one with that picture." Kick says smiling.**

 **"** **Thank you Kick." Kendall says before kissing him.**

 **Kick stiffens for a moment before kissing her back.**

 **"** **Well see, this is what I meant by getting into trouble." Ken says smiling as he watches the two kiss.**

 **"** **Ken!" Kick says moving away from Kendall slightly.**

 **"** **What are you doing here?" Kendall asks.**

 **"** **Well the dance is over and so after a little while I decided to come and look for you two." Ken explains.**

 **"** **Well, fine then, let's go Kick." Kendall says glaring at Ken.**

 **"** **Okay." Kick says taking Kendall's hand and following Ken to the car.**

 **"** **Well that could have gone better." Ken says getting into the car with them.**

 **"** **You have the worst timing dude." Kick says frowning at him.**

 **"** **Sorry should I have just let you two makeout for a while?" Ken asks rolling his eyes.**

 **"** **Yes." Kendall mumbles.**

 **"** **So what was that about?" Ken asks them.**

 **"** **Kick asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes." Kendall says putting the locket around her neck.**

 **"** **He did?" Ken asks surprised.**

 **"** **Yes I did." Kick says looking at him unhappily.**

 **"** **Well good for you two." Ken says smiling as he pulls up to Kendall's house.**

 **"** **So I will be inside." Ken says getting out of the car.**

 **"** **Well I guess I should go inside." Kendall says sighing.**

 **"** **Yeah but I will see you tomorrow and Kendall." Kick says.**

 **"** **What?" Kendall asks.**

 **Kick leans in and kisses her.**

 **"** **Well I think that this is awesome." Kendall says after breaking the kiss.**

 **They get out and walk up to the door.**

 **"** **Goodnight Kick." Kendall says.**

 **"** **Goodnight Kendall." Kick says before kissing her goodnight.**

 **A/N So this fic is finished. Tell me what you think of the ending I am not sure what to think of it. Also I am writing another Fic about Danny Phantom so keep an eye out for it if you like my writing style. Thanks for reading.**

 **Fluff heals the soul!**


End file.
